The Cellist and The DJ
by GeneralCartoonFanatic1
Summary: A Vinyl and Octavia story, M for mature parts later on, enjoy, also i will be ending the Is There More Than Just Friendship BUT im creating a new story continued on where they found star, so it will still have Dashie, Star, Time, Soarin and all of them in it, but this time it'll be mainly from Star's perspective(though I will change scenes to others, dont worry)


**_Herrow guys, this is ze foist chapter of my new story, hope you will like it. Also, for those of you who dont know, this story continued from my other story called, Is There More Than Just Friendship, look specifically on the 7th chapter. Also, I decided to change mi oc, Star Strike, appearance. She has red coat with a mane and tail, which look like Colgate, except its black and wdhite, her eyes ate green, and her cutie mark is a blue star with a yellow lightning bolt piercing it, shes also a pegasus aye, orientation, bi(tho leaning towards mares more). Remember, she hasnt appeared in any stories yet, only her brother, TimeStrike appeared, but she was mentioned and actually appeared in Dashie's in...chapter...6? Anyways, on with ze story._**

**Chapter ****1**

The two mares stared at each other in dis belief. Like one another was a ghost. Then after a long, dead silence, Vinyl Scratch, the mare with blue messy hair, which was wet from being in the shower, with a white coat spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said in shock, anger, and major disbelief.

Octavia returned the same tone. "The real question is, what are YOU doing here?"

Vinyl rolled her eyes and scowled. "I live here! Smart one!"

"I live here to so that must mean your my...oh no." she said coming to a realization.

Vinyl tilted her head. "What...im your..." her eyes then widened. "Please...dont tell me your my roommate that the lady was talking about. Please let this be a prank..."

Ocatavia shook her head and sighed. "Nope, its official, we are...*sigh*...roommates."

Vinyl growled and buried her face in a pillow. "Out of all the ponies, ALL, the ponies in this world it just HAD to be you. Ugh. Dammit."

Octavia olled her eyes and scowled. Obviously not liking her tone and offended. "Hey, I didn't make the rules to stay with a mare who always disturbs the neighboorhoods peace." she said.

Vinyl growled. "Im gonna lose all my fans wants they have find out that my roommate is some classical neat freak mare."

Octavia gave Vinyl a glare. "What fans? Oh! You mean the drunk ones. That's right, they love that sort of music!"

Vinyl growled. "Oh no, sober or un sober, everypony loves my music, with the exception of classical musicians. And fans, are you use to the sounds of snoring in the audience and some mumur "why the heck am I even here..." hmm?" Vinyl said smirking.

Octavia growled, but decided to be mature, since her strict mother raised her(by force) that way.

"Well what's done is done, now please, try to at least keep the floor spotless. I don't wanna trip over anything." she said walking around some junk.

Vinyl rolled her eyes. Then she remebered when TimeStrike, her ex BF, walked into this room and he tripped over some of Vinyl's equipment and face planted into the ground. She laughed non-top for about 10 minutes. Strike however was too busy clearing his head to notice. Strike got her back by clipping a mousebtrap to Vinyl's ear. That hurt.

Vinyl's thoughts were shattered when Octavia said,

"Hello? Vinyl? Could you pick up your stuff please?" Octavia said looking at her.

Vinyl sighed, not wanting to deal with this every single day, also not wanting another mouse trap clipped to her ear.

"Okay, fine, jeez, no need to be pushy." Vinyl rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She hoped whatever this is would not las long.

Octavia put her belongings in the main bedroom. It was a room with a kind sized bed. She went to her side of the room and layed out her stuff and began organizing and arranging her things.

Vinyl was looking at her and rolled her eyes and watched TV, sitting on sofa.

After 30 minutes, Octavia finally finished and finished the final touch by putting a picture of her dad on the desk. She smiled softly at it. "I love you daddy..."

Ovtavia then looked at the clock, it was getting pretty late, she decided to taje a shower before sleeping, usually she takes showers in the morning, but today a lot of events ocured and...she just needed a shower. No need to explain further.

She walked into the bathroom and and closed the door and stepped in the shower after it was at her favorite warm temperature. She stood in there and sighed in satisfaction as warm water splashed onto her. She though about the events that happened today. It might have been just luck that she met such a famous musician. She thought she was dreaming when she said if she wanted to work at the place, which is the most popular places in Equestria. If she had head from recent talk, that place gives you a lot of bits, no wonder why this side of Ponyville was so rich she thought to herself.

_XXX_

Vinyl growled, it's been around 2 hours and Octavia was still in the bathroom. She suggested that sharing doesn't come to mind with Octavia. She knew mares spent awhile in the bathroom, including herself, but this was ridiculous. She pressed her ear on the door and heard a soft tone Tavi was humming to herself.

_Oh great, she's gonna be in there forever!_ Vinyl thought to herself.

Vinyl was impatient because she needed to use the bathroom. Drinking 3 hours ago will do that to a pony, especially if its almost a whole liter. And she had to go badly, and now! Vinyl knocked on the door and a voice responded from the door.

"What Vinyl? Occupied" Octavia said, a bit annoyed.

"You have been in there forever! What the hell are you doing in there?"

Octavia was silent. She didn't know it had been that long. She must've been very deep in thought.

"Oh S-Sorry Vinyl, im coming out right now." She said and she opened the door, still wet as her wet mane shined in the light and Vinyl's jaw opened a bit.

Octavia noticed the staring and shifted uncomfortably. "Um...V-Vinyl? You ok?"

Vinyl shook her head and came out of the trance. "What were you doing in there all day...were...you masturbating? Because that becomes a bad habit if-"

Octavia lets out a eep in surprise, her eyes widened and she blushed intensely. "N-No! I never do that! Thats not what happened! I-Its, I-I...!" she studdered and Vinyl actually found it cute in an amusing way and she giggled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Vinyl smiled, if this is some behavior she expected, maybe her roommate wouldn't be all that bad. But she was still confused about something. Roommates are paired up for a professional reason...why was she paired up with Octavia then? She shrugged. She'll figure it out later.

_XXX_

Octavia walked into their room and yawned tiredly. This was a pretty long day for her and she may have thought of this several times but she was seriously beat. She stared at the bed and a sudden relization came to her. There was only one bed...that meant she had to share with...Nah, maybe Vinyl slept in another room she had not known about. Octavia shrugged and then drunk a glass of water and got snuggled up in the bed and sighed happily. It has been quite awhile since she has felt a bed this soft and cozy, she had to sleep on those cheap mattresses before she came here. Not another minute later, she was already in a deep sleep.

_XXX_

Vinyl came out of the bathroom after she finished brushing her teeth. While in the bathroom she thought how Octavia looked when she walked out of the shower. Vinyl have never been into that type of mare before. Actually, she usually hated those kinds of mares...though she thought about Tavi. Vinyl didn't know why but she was...different, yes she still had the same music skills and the clean freak attitude like the rest of those classical mares...but...she was a bit more...beautiful...?

Vinyl then rolled her eyes and laughed softly at herself...a little halfheartedly. She wasn't going to lie, Octavia did catch her eye...she was attractive by Vinyl's standards but...wait why was she even talking about this? She doesnt even LIKE her...but it was just how she looked after she was done showering...

Vinyl mentally slapped herself and decided to go to sleep. Maybe her drowsiness is getting to her and making her think crazy things. She walked to her bedroom and then she noticed something slightly different about the bed, but shook her head and dismissed the idea. She might just be hullicnating, that's a side effect for not getting enough sleep.

Without another moment she got in the bed and snuggled under the covers and sighed happily and wrapped her arms around her pillow next to her. It was A LOT more comfy and snugglier then usual. Vinyl liked it. She sighed happily and went to sleep.

_XXX_

Octavia woke up next morning and she let out a soft yawn. Not wanting to get up just yet, she stayed in bed and snuggled the pillow next to her. It was very warm and comfy, which made it feel like she was snuggling an actual pony-wait.

She opened her eyes and turned was nose to nose with a white coated mare with a mane that had 2 shades of blue. She blushed instantly and was about to yell at her but something stopped her. She actually LIKED having this mare's arms wrapped around her...giving this snuggly feeling. She wanted to keep it like this and not wake her up...no...

Just when she was about to wake Vinyl she noticed how close they were to each other's faces and blushed very heavily, dumbfounded and she gave a soft squeak.

Vinyl stirred from the squeak and then her face was out of range on Octavia's and she nuzzled her face against Octavia's chest unconsciously, loving the warmth. She then woke up slowly and came saw her vision was full of warm gray fur and then her eyes widened and instantly was alert. "WOAH! WHAT THE-"

Octavia eeped and jumped back a blush still on her face.

"W-What were you doing in my bed...?" she demanded and then she thought...oh no...did we just...last night did we just make love...

From the thought Vinyl blushed deeply.

Octavia stammered. "I-Im sorry! Last Night the bed was empty and I thought it was mine and I thought you slept in another room and and...oh dear...I'm so sorry..." she said blushing more and covered her face with her hooves, which Vinyl found simply adorable.

"Um hey it's okay...just a mistake right?" she said looking down, still blushing.

Octavia looked up. "Y-You're not m-mad...?"

If this was another pony, a stallion mainly, Vinyl would have been pissed to no end...but...Octavia was different, she did not know why, never ever she felt so warm and snuggly like that.

"Um no, not at all...to be honest I kind of...um...en...enjoyed it...?" she said and gave her a soft smile.

Octavia looked at her blankly...but she had to admit she did like the feeling of last night's sleep, the last time she felt warmth like that was when she was a little filly...when her dad always...cuddled her. When he was ali...she decided to stop thinking. about that.

"Hey um...it was...fine..." There was an awkward silence and then Vinyl decided to speak up.

"Um, hey, Im gonna make breakfast ok? Um, what do you want?"

Octavia's eyes widened. "Um, you make b-breakfast...please let me, I don't want you to burn anything." she quickly offered.

Vinyl looked at her, a bit pissed. "What you don't think I can't cook? Well Im going to prove you wrong, tell me what you want. Now please."

Octavia sighed. "I guess Hay Bacon, eggs, and french toast will be nice."

Vinyl smiled and she nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Octavia sighed and stayed in the room. She really did not want to smell burnt food, smelled it rarely, and she hated it.

Octavia stretched and walked to the bathroom and she looked into the mirror. Her mane was a total mess and she needed to brush her teeth, her breath almost knocked herself out.

Octavia squeezed some toothpaste on her toothbrush and brushed her teeth, after that she started to brush her hair and after awhile her mane was straight as it was before. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She then remembered last night how Vinyl was staring at her after she just got out of the shower...what was she staring at...? She wondered and shrugged and continued freshening up.

After a few minutes she was done and then a voice from downstairs called, "Hey Octavia! Food's ready!" It was Vinyl alerting her.

Octavia sighed. She started going downstairs, expecting to smell everything burnt but another smell hit her instead. In fact a scent so delicious it made her mouth water to no end. She ran down stairs and rushed to the kitchen and her eyes widened. Vinyl smirked at her as she look at the plate that was on the table, all for her. Octavia took a spoonful of egg and she puts some in her mouth and swallowed. It was so delicious! She has never EVER tasted food this great before, this even beat restraunt foods by a mile!

After she was done eating she looked at Vinyl. "Well you definitely proved me wrong! How did you learn to cook this good? It's the best food I have ever tasted!"

Vinyl blushed from the comment. "Well, my mum was a cook and i took culinary art classes, I guess this is another talent of mine I guess, really it's nothin'."

Octavia rolled her eyes, then she thought about something and looked down. "Also, sorry for doubting you...as they say don't judge a book by its cover..."

Vinyl smiled. "Hey it's alright Tavi, most ponies do that, Im a little used to it by now."

"Also...why did you cook me this...I mean, it's good and all but, I thought you hated me?" Octavia said.

Vinyl looked at her and tilted her head. "I don't hate you, it's just some thing i do not like about you, but I'll tolerate them in the future, also, it'll be bad if roommates constantly argued with each other about everything, am I right? It just isn't smart y'know?"

Octavia nodded, understanding, she then looked at the clock. "Well, I have to go to work soon, take care Vinyl..." she said, then after Vinyl gave a wave, she headed out.

Vinyl smiled, maybe having her as a roommate won't be such a blow after all.


End file.
